


Saving a Fox

by BisexualFaerie



Category: Blood of Zeus (Cartoon)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Fingering, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Porn With Plot, typical porn stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualFaerie/pseuds/BisexualFaerie
Summary: so, like many others, i am simping for apollo, and decided to write something for him.This is pretty much you finding a hurt fox, and it happens to be Apollo.He shows you his appreciation by giving you a gift.
Relationships: Apollo (Blood of Zeus)/Reader, Apollo (Blood of Zeus)/You
Comments: 15
Kudos: 92





	Saving a Fox

You settle into your little home, your eyes soft as you relax in the natural spring by your little house. The water healing your aching bones and causing all the stress to melt from your body. 

You look up when you see a limping red fox, favoring it’s left side. Your eyes soften as you get to your feet and grab your robe lying nearby, pulling it on and making your way slowly towards the animal. 

When it hears you growing closer it starts to tremble, either in fear or pain. You don’t know which, but you drop to your knees and reach your hand out, eyes softening. Your fingers reach out and brush over the soft fur on it’s back. It lets out a little chittering sound and then limps towards you, recognizing that you won’t hurt it. 

You scoop up the fox in your arms, heading back to your house with the shaking animal in your arms. You tilt your head, opening the door and setting the small animal onto your bed, looking over it’s legs and then you carefully clean at the small wound across it’s right hind leg, winding a small linen around the wound. 

The fox stares up at you, with sharp golden eyes, as though it’s staring right into your soul. You smile down at the fox, eyes soft and run your fingers gently across his ears. “You’ll be fine.” 

You get to your feet and pull off your robe, changing into your comfortable clothes, and go to wash your hands, cleaning up. A small sigh leaving your lips before you sit down lightly next to the fox, closing your eyes and tilting your head back. 

The fox, shifts and crawls closer, curling up against your side and letting out a soft snort. You relax and tilt your head, before you curl up and fall asleep. 

In the morning, you’re laying against a radiating heat, a hand is playing with your hair and a soft melodic voice is in your ear. You melt almost into the embrace and then jump in surprise when you feel a kiss on your shoulder. 

You scramble out of the bed and see a gorgeous tanned man, lying in your bed. His long blonde hair is falling in his eyes, his voice is low, thick with sleep, and raspy. 

“ _Darling, why not join me in bed_?” He asks, before he pushes his hair from his face, staring at you with those same sharp golden eyes and you blink slowly in surprise. 

“Who are you?” You ask softly, chest tightening and watching as he flashes you a brilliant smile. “Apollo. God of the sun.” 

You stare at him for a few minutes and then realize he’s telling the truth. “I..I don’t know what to do..” You whisper, before you clutch at his shoulder gently and climb back into the bed. 

He smiles at you, running a hand through your hair as you cup his face gently. “Let me, darling..” He murmurs, leaning down and pressing his lips gently to yours. The heat of his skin sets a fire in your blood, causing you to tremble and lean into him. 

* * *

Kissing a God is an incredibly surreal experience. His lips are warm, and soft, like the petals of a rose, silky and his tongue peaks between your parted lips as you grip at his shoulders. His hands are grasping and squeezing at your hips, as he picks you up and easily settles you into his lap. 

“Do you want to do this with me, darling?” Apollo whispers, watching your eyes for any sign that you didn’t want him. But the blown pupils of your eyes are proving him wrong. And the fact that you suck at his tongue as you dart in to kiss him again, completely blows away any worry he may have had. 

His lips are working at yours, wrapping his arms around your waist and pinning you down slowly. His hair hangs across his face, and you reach up, running your fingers through his blonde locks, reaching around and gently tying his hair back.

Apollo chuckles, looking down at you and pulling off your night clothes, his hands running up and down your sides as he kisses lightly at the place where your neck meets your shoulder. 

His hands are warm, heavy, and incredibly strong against your skin, his fingers dragging down your hips as he rubs and touches your sex, his teeth dragging lightly across your neck as he groans against your shoulder in delight. “You’re mine tonight, aren’t you~?” He asks softly, his lips against your ear as he purred your name low in his throat. 

You nod eagerly, desperately, wanting nothing more than for him to touch you more. 

And he does. 

His fingers are rubbing carefully against your hole, before he sits up and snaps his fingers, a small bottle of a scented oil appearing in his hands and he grins down at the flush that burns your cheeks. 

“Oh darling, I plan on opening you up. Otherwise, we’d have a problem.” He teases, and you furrow your brows, before your eyes drag down his body and you see his thick cock; pretty and flushed and standing at attention. Precum beading his tip and a long vein running across the side. 

Your mouth waters at the sight of him, but you let him take over. Let him make love to you. 

Without a second thought, Apollo coats his fingers in the oil, running them across you hole again, and slipping his middle finger into you. Curing it easily into that spot you’ve brushed but could never reach on your own. You thighs close around his forearm. Bucking your hips and trembling as you moan in delight. 

You spread your legs wide, and he grins, grabbing your inner thigh to keep you open for him. And then his tongue is on your sex and you nearly combust right there. His lips are worshipping you, his tongue teasing you, and his groans of delight sending pleasant vibrations through your body. 

Your orgasm careens into you, wiping your mind of all coherent thought as you call his name desperately. Your body tightening as he works you through your orgasm. Apollo watches tears blind your vision and he pulls his fingers out of you slowly, licking his lips and biting his lip gently. 

“Darling, you taste _amazing_.” Apollo mumbles and wraps his arms around your waist, pulling you against him. His cock is hard, pulsing against your thigh as he grinds his hips against yours. “Will you take me?” He murmurs and growls when you nod and grab his shoulders. 

You wrap your legs around his waist and tangle a hand in his hair, leaning up and sucking at his bottom lip, moaning as you taste your own release on his tongue. You buck your hips and then gasp when he slips his cock slowly into you. 

Apollo groans loudly, the tightness of your body sending a shockwave through his very being. He seems to burn just a little brighter, a loud gasp of your name leaving his lips as he bucks his hips, “You feel fucking amazing, darling-” He hisses, bucking his hips slowly. 

The warmth of his body is causing you to sweat, your body shaking as he fucks you completely and takes control of your pleasure. His cock reaching that soft spot deep inside of you as he rubs your sex. His hands clutch at your hips, groaning in delight as he pounds deeper into you.

His eyes close as he groans and releases deep into you. Your body winding tight in an earth-shattering orgasm and sobbing out when it finally crashes into you. Your body shaking and trembling beneath him as you watch him also come undone. His eyes are glowing and he seems to be radiating the energy of the sun, the light outside dimming. 

But when you blink, everything’s normal, and Apollo is hovering over you. Cupping your face with a soft hand as he furrowed his brows. 

“Are you okay?” He asks softly. 

“I’m perfect. I would love for another round.” 

“Sounds perfect.” Apollo grins down at you, kissing your forehead and pulling you closer. 


End file.
